hyperblendfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Diamond's Pebbles
|First Appearance = "Familiar" |Voice Actor = Susan Egan |Designed by = Crewniverse }} Pink Diamond's Pebbles are tiny Pebble-type Gems who inhabit the walls and floor of Pink Diamond's Palace. They debuted in "Familiar". As of "Change Your Mind", they now live with Magenta Diamond. Appearance The Pebbles are miniature in size and have shades of gray skin and eyes black in color. The Pebbles vary greatly in appearance compared to other Gem types. The gemstones of the Pebbles are round and come in different shades of gray. Their gemstones seem to be rather large in proportion to their bodies. They appear to possess no form of hands or feet, although can seemingly stick the ends of their arms and legs to things in order to carry and/or climb them (although the Pebble nicknamed "Gnome" appears to possess an opposable thumb on her right hand, with her left hand taken up by her gemstone), and all seven of them lack a visible neck, and don't seem to have teeth, despite their speech functioning as if they did. Personality The Pebbles were shown to be good friends with Pink Diamond and, by extension, Steven. This friendship is demonstrated when the Pebbles are overjoyed upon "Pink Diamond"'s (Steven's) return to her palace. The Pebbles acted timidly around the other Gems who entered Pink Diamond's room, running to hide for unknown reasons. Eventually, the Pebbles grew accustomed to the presence of the Crystal Gems, and even Blue Diamond. The Pebbles grew enough trust to obey directions beyond Pink Diamond when building furniture. In her short time with it, "Gnome" developed a complete fixation to Steven's phone. Abilities The Pebbles seem to have standard Gem abilities. Skillset * Skilled Craftsmanship and Tailoring: The Pebbles are shown to be skilled builders and tailors. The Pebbles can make a functional outfit out of nearby materials with ease and impressive speed. One Pebble has demonstrated to build the entirety of a small house within Steven's mouth in a few seconds. * Advanced Shapeshifting: The Pebbles can shapeshift their hands into hammers, scissors, sewing needles, hooks, and blades. Such tools go beyond their appearance and seem to match its assumed durability as well. Individuals "Bun" This Pebble, nicknamed Bun by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a long pill-shaped head with chubby cheeks, a rounded chest, and her gemstone on the back of her head, protruding from her scalp, resembling hair tied into a bun, hence her nickname. She wears a purple sleeveless floor-length dress with no visible waist strap, and a matching colored ribbon on the back. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, very little of Bun's personality is known, although it can be noted that she is the one to identify Pink Diamond's gemstone, despite being turned to the table facet, so its possible that she is more intelligent than her peers. Abilities Bun possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Chester" This Pebble, nicknamed Chester by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a horizontally oblong boomerang-esque head, and a flat chest, her round, smooth gemstone is located on her chest, and the majority of it appears to be exposed. She wears a mid sky blue knee-length sleeveless dress, which appears to be separated at the top and the skirt, although it lacks a ribbon or tie. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, nothing is known about Chester's personality. Abilities Chester possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Patchy" This Pebble, nicknamed Patchy by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a horizontally oblong boomerang-esque head, and a flat chest, resembling that of several of the other Pebbles, namely Chester and Sniffles, although she appears to have a chubbier belly-area. Her gemstone takes up the majority of the right side of her face, and functions as her right eye. She wears a yellow sweater-like shirt, with no arm or hand holes, and a yellowish-orange knee-length skirt. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, she appears to be somewhat intelligent, as she feels Steven's shirt, seemingly so that she can sew a replica of Pink Diamond's outfit. Abilities Patchy possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Stubby" This Pebble, nicknamed Stubby by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a spherical head, and appears to have a flat chest and average weight build, although the exact shape of her body cannot be seen due to her outfit. Her right leg is shorter than that of her left leg, but has her spherical gemstone attached to the end of it, functioning as a foot. She wears a pinkish-red loose-fitting sleeveless mid-thigh length dress, which has a large ribbon on the front of it, and appears to have no form of waistband. Personality Apart from her playful nature,which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, nothing is known about Stubby's personality. Abilities Stubby possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Gravel Jr." This Pebble, nicknamed Gravel Jr. '''and/or '''Junior by Gravel, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a horizontal pill-shaped head, and has a catlike mouth. Her body type cannot be seen due to her outfit, her gemstone protrudes from the top of her head. She wears a sleeveless, floor length, poofy, sky blue dress with what appears to be an off-white apron, and a mid-teal ribbon in the back. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, very little is known about Junior's personality, although it can be noted that she seems to take an immediate fascination with food. Abilities Junior possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Sniffles" This Pebble, nicknamed Sniffles by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a horizontally oblong boomerang-esque head, and a flat chest, her round, smooth gemstone is located at the center of her face, taking up a large amount of room, causing her eyes to appear very spaced apart in comparison to the other Pebbles. She wears a pale pink mid-calf length sweater-dress, with no visible sleeve openings, and a pinkish-red ribbon on the back. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, Sniffles seems to be very affectionate and somewhat clingy, often sitting perched atop Steven's head, it is unknown if she acted the same way towards Pink Diamond, or if this behavior is an effect of loneliness. Abilities Sniffles possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Gemstone "Gnome" This Pebble, nicknamed Gnome by Steven, is one of the seven individual Pebbles seen inhabiting Pink Diamond's room. Appearance This Pebble has a spherical head, a large, round body, average weight arms, and thin legs. Unlike most Pebbles, she has an opposable thumb on her right hand, and appears to have developed feet. Her left arm is shorter than her right, and lacks any form of hand, with her spherical gemstone located at the end of it. She wears a green long sleeved shirt, with a pointed hat, resembling a gnome hat (from which her nickname is derived), and upper-calf length ringed boots of the same color. She also wears pale lime green skin-tight leggings which are tucked into her boots. Personality Apart from her playful nature, which she shares with the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, Gnome appears to have a more rough demeanor, and takes an intense liking and curiosity towards Steven's phone. Abilities Gnome possesses the same skillset as the rest of Pink Diamond's Pebbles, such as craftsmanship, advanced shapeshifting, and knitting. Trivia In the original ''Steven Universe'', she is portrayed by Zach Callison, Steven's voice actor, however in ''Hyper Blend'', her role is recast to Susan Egan. This is done for lore consistency. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Pebbles Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Hyper Blend Characters Category:Groups Category:Lists of Characters